


Indie

by jedsbartlet



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, They're In Love Your Honor, josh is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedsbartlet/pseuds/jedsbartlet
Summary: Josh thinks he's slick getting a dog without Donna getting on his case. He is not.





	Indie

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to my lovely best friend Emma ( @deputylymoss ) and I while we were talking about what Josh and Donna would name their kids and how many they would have. We decided they would have triplets (very Ben and Leslie) with the 'oldest' being Margaret Joan but they call her MJ, Leo, and Josie (a play on Josiah). This was quick and random but I love these dorks and Emma and the whole West Wing twitter fandom <3

The pet store was one of Josh’s favorite places in their neighborhood, it was always bright and lively, and a great place to take any of his three energetic six-year-olds after successfully running an errand. Today he had taken MJ to the grocery store while Donna had taken Leo and Josie to a doctor’s appointment with very specific instructions to plan dinner for the next week. Of course this trip yielded slightly more than just dinner, but Josh thought it was important to let his three babies know how much he loved them. Even if that meant letting them eat candy in the back of his car and swearing they wouldn’t tell mom. 

There was always a little twinge of guilt Josh felt leaving the pet store without one of the dogs, but Donna had sworn up and down that there was no way they’d properly handle a puppy and triplets. However, this didn’t stop the puppy dog eyes - from the kids or the actual puppy - every time they left. Today felt just a little different, but Josh didn’t know why. He had opened the door and helped MJ with her seatbelt, and held the door open for her to the store just as he had a dozen times before, but he just had an odd feeling.

MJ practically dissolved in a pool of giggles and squeals of delight when she saw the playpen open to go and meet a puppy. Josh was hesitant, usually he’d just walk them through the store, point out cool fish, and explain that a puppy just wasn’t a good idea. But, then again, MJ was so excited about even the idea of meeting one that it tugged at his heartstrings in just the right way. “Alright kiddo, let’s go meet the little guy,” before he could even finish his thought MJ threw her little arms around him 

Josh awkwardly smiled at the worker who was there to keep an eye on who was going in and out of the area, and probably make sure they didn’t end up with a lawsuit from someone getting bit. “This is Indie, she’s a ten week old golden retriever,” said the teenage boy, he seemed a little bored with introducing the puppy but added “well, I’ve been calling her Indie. The store named her Independence.” 

Josh couldn’t decide if the name was cute or would make him cringe, given his line of work, but he did know MJ reaching out to pet the puppy with a quiet “Hiya Indie.” made his heart melt. 

He couldn’t realistically convince Donna that this puppy was a good idea, but he wanted to. MJ was absolutely in love with the puppy, cradling it and kissing her on the forehead every few seconds. He wanted so badly to take his phone out and take a picture just to send it to his wife, but that would ruin the surprise. “Hey, MJ..” Josh’s voice trailed off, he knew that her smile would absolutely kill him when she’d finally look up at him, and then he’d be buying a bed and bowls and everything else Indie would need right here. 

“Daddy… can we bring Indie home?” MJ asked, her cheeks rosy and toothy grin spreading wide. 

“Joshua! I cannot believe you!” Donna was clearly beyond irritated, but softened her gaze when she looked away from her husband and at the puppy he had brought home.

“What? She followed us home!” He knew that argument could never fly, but it was the first thing to come out of his mouth regardless. 

“Oh so you just happened to pick up everything you’d need to take care of her too?” 

“Well yeah! What else do you do when a ten week old puppy follows you home?”

Donna looked back at her three kids each taking turns holding and petting the dog, the sight was precious and in that moment she couldn’t truly be mad at Josh for bringing her home. She could, however be mad that he was the biggest idiot she had ever met.

“Josh do you know how I know Indie didn’t follow you home?” Donna questioned, her frown easily giving way to a smile.

“Cause she’s a ten week old puppy..?” Josh’s suspicion was rising by the second, and he had no clue what kind of smart remark Donna would make next.

“That and the doctor’s office is across the street from the pet store. I literally watched you walk out with her.”


End file.
